


maid dress 2

by covellite



Series: Maid Dress [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Come Eating, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covellite/pseuds/covellite
Summary: Tango and Zedaph both get to wear maid dresses this time.
Relationships: impulseSV/Tango Tek/Zedaph (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Maid Dress [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081952
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	maid dress 2

The two of them stood fidgeting in the kitchen as Impulse looked them over. Tango wondered if Zedaph felt as high-strung as he did, if he was just as desperate for Impulse’s touch as Tango was.

“Zed.”

They both jumped at the sound of Impulse’s voice.

“Come here.”

Zedaph scrambled over to stand directly in front of Impulse and fucking  _ mewled _ when Impulse reached up to cup his face. Well. That answered that question, then.

“Did you break my farm I spent all that time working on?” Impulse asked, voice carefully level. Zedaph nodded, and Impulse’s eyes narrowed. “Zed. We’ve talked about lying to me.”

“But I-”

Impulse buried a hand in Zedaph’s hair and yanked it. The cry of pain Zedaph made went straight through Tango.

“Come on, Zed,” Impulse said smoothly. “Who broke my farm?”

Tango knew Zedaph was looking away. “I promised I wouldn’t tell.”

“You’re such a sweetheart, not wanting to break your promises. But I need to know. It’s okay. You can tell me.”

Zedaph whimpered, and his shoulders slumped. Tango inwardly cursed how weak Zedaph was to Impulse’s voice, not that Tango himself was any better.

“It was Tango,” he said. “He was trying to show off to Xisuma and accidentally broke it.”

“Thank you, Zed.” Impulse patted Zedaph’s hair as he spoke. “I’ll have to punish him for that later. For now, you deserve a treat for telling the truth, don’t you think?"

Zedaph ducked his head. Impulse moved his head gently so he had to look him in the eyes.

“What do you want, Zed?” he asked. “Anything you want.”

The little shuddery sound Zedaph made had Tango curling his hands into fists to stop himself from going over and pressing against him, from kissing Impulse while Zedaph squirmed between them, from-

“I want to sit on your cock,” Zedaph said, distracting Tango from his thoughts. Impulse hummed in approval. He ran a hand up Zedaph's thigh under his skirt, and Zedaph's legs shook. Tango could  _ hear _ how wet he was, how easily Impulse's fingers pressed inside him.

"Why don't you turn around so you can face Tango, okay? He should see what happens to good boys who don't break my things."

Zedaph turned around and made brief eye contact with Tango before getting distracted by Impulse's steady hands moving him into his lap. He moaned as he was lowered onto Impulse's cock, and the sound had Tango pressing his legs together for some semblance of relief.

"I want you to play with yourself, okay Zed? Can you do that for me?" Impulse cooed, almost too low for Tango to hear. Zedaph nodded quickly, hands shoving his skirt out of the way so Tango could watch him rub at his clit. He looked at Tango again, purple eyes half-lidded and pretty mouth open, and almost looked like he was about to say something before Impulse started moving, his hands firm on Zedaph's hips as he thrust against him.

Face flushed and dress askew as he was bounced on Impulse's cock, Zedaph was the perfect picture of everything Tango wanted. The little noises he made sent Tango spiraling, wanting nothing more than to go up to him and swallow those sounds down, get lost in Zedaph's pleasure, feed off of it in a way he couldn't from where he stood.

"Imp-Impulse, I'm gonna, I-" Zedaph's voice was cut off by a cry as Impulse pinched at one of his nipples through his dress, his whole body tensing before going lax. Impulse didn't stop, didn't slow down the pace with which he was fucking Zedaph on his cock until he too came with a half-muffled moan against Zedaph's shoulder.

Impulse pulled Zedaph off his dick and sat him in his lap, letting cum leak out of him onto the chair. Tango licked his lips without even thinking.

"Tango," Impulse ordered, all signs of the soft voice he used with Zedaph gone. "Come here."

Tango was there in an instant, nearly tripping over himself in his haste. He opened his mouth to speak, but a glare from Impulse had him shutting up before he even started.

"On your knees."

Tango shakily did as told, eyeing Zedaph's quivering cunt before him. Would Impulse let him-

"It seems our sweet Zed here has made a mess of himself," Impulse said, stroking Zedaph's hair and kissing his cheek. "Clean him up real good for me, and maybe I'll let you cum afterwards."

Tango had never been more willing to follow Impulse's orders. He pressed closer, licking a long stripe against Zedaph as he squirmed. Zedaph gasped when Tango sucked on his clit, and he almost wanted to keep his attention there, suck on him until Zedaph pushed him away from overstimulation, but that wasn't what he'd been told to do, so he shelved that idea for another day. Instead he went lower, burying his tongue in Zedaph's cunt and licking the cum out of him.

Zedaph wasn't making Tango's favorite noises anymore, and when Tango chanced a look up he saw why. Zedaph and Impulse were locked in a passionate kiss, and not even Tango was enough to distract from that. Annoyed, Tango redoubled his efforts, determined to make Zedaph cry out. He sucked Zedaph's clit back into his mouth and lathed it with his tongue, two fingers pressing into his pussy and thrusting against him.

Zedaph shuddered when he came, making Tango's face even wetter, and the soft sounds he was making were like music to Tango's ears.

"Fuck," Zedaph said weakly when he had the air to speak. Impulse chuckled.

"Was he good to you?" he asked. "Should I let Tango cum now too?"

Tango had been trying to ignore his own desire, but he was suddenly aware of the arousal dripping down his thighs. He pouted up at Zedaph, silently pleading for him to have mercy.

"Yeah. Yeah, he deserves it. Come here," Zedaph said breathlessly, and not even Impulse would be able to stop Tango from crawling into Zedaph's arms when he sounded like that. It was a tight squeeze, the three of them in one chair, but Tango knew for a fact the chair had withstood worse.

Zedaph kissed him gleefully, if a bit lazily, and Tango pressed closer, wanting to be as close to one body with him as possible. One of Impulse's arms wrapped around him, pulling him in even tighter. His other hand went low, three fingers thrusting in and out and his thumb rubbing circles against his clit until Tango was whimpering against Zedaph's mouth as he came.

He collapsed against Zedaph, nearly toppling all three of them out of the chair, and Impulse laughed.

"Maybe we should get off the chair and clean up properly," he said. Tango shook his head even as he let Impulse lift him up and set him down, Impulse doing the same to Zedaph a moment later.

Impulse smiled at him, that wonderful bright smile Tango fell in love with a little more every time he saw it. "Come clean up and then we can all snuggle," he said, and nothing in that world or any other would have been strong enough to make Tango say no to that.


End file.
